I Will Be The Hourglass, You'll Be The Time
by TheBeaOf
Summary: Hermione's perspective of the famous 'I'll go with you' scene in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part II. OneShot.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Harmony, Ron Weasley, or any of the characters, places, and events mentioned. They all belong to the esteemed Joanne [J.K.] Rowling!

**A/N**: This is an idea that just came to me, and I had to write it down. I expanded on Hermione's emotions, so we could see how she is feeling about the whole situation. The movie gave us a brief look, but we don't know what was going through her head and such. I hope you like it! :) Please rate and review!

* * *

><p>Hermione's heart felt hollow in her chest as she sat with Ron on the crumbled steps of Hogwarts. Though they were holding hands, the one person on her mind was her best friend, her brother, Harry Potter. Lord Voldemort had given him one hour to go to the Forbidden Forest to turn himself in, and Hermione knew Harry was probably on the way there. She prevented memories of Harry over the last seven years from entering her mind, focusing on the casualty statistic as a result of the Second Wizarding War. As she was just wondering what had become of the Weasley twins, she heard footsteps behind her and, immediately, turned. Her heart swelled with joy as she saw Harry coming down the steps. Her joy soon diminished, however, as she realized he seemed in a trance, hypnotized, as one would look when they were intent on getting something done. It did not take her long to realize where he was going, so she opted to asking him a different question, just to talk to him.<p>

"Where have you been?" She asked, standing on the steps, now ignoring Ron.

"We thought you had gone to the Forbidden Forest." Ron said, but Hermione kept her eyes on Harry.

"I'm going there now." Harry replied succinctly. Hermione realized he was avoiding eye contact with them, and turned to watch him walking away.

"What? No." Ron said, beginning to walk towards his best friend. Hermione grabbed his arm, preventing him from walking any further. However, she took a few steps toward him before the scarred wizard turned to face them.

"There's a reason I can hear them..." He began quietly. Hermione swallowed, but didn't say anything. She bit her tongue to allow him to continue. "The voices. I've known for a while... And I think you know too." It was then that Hermione felt her heart break. She knew, of course. She had known for a while, but hadn't acknowledged it, didn't want to acknowledge it. Those nights in the tent had consisted of her wishing there was some other explanation, but she knew there wasn't. She was naive to wish and hope, she knew, but she didn't care. She didn't want her best friend to go through something like this, after all that he had been through already.

"I'll go with you." Hermione said with a sob.

"No. Kill the snake. Kill the snake then it's just him." She noticed he had said "no" too quickly. Naturally, that meant he didn't want her to be danger, to meet the Dark Lord face to face. It was this and the possibility that she would never see him again that caused her to rush forward and hug him. She threw her arms around him and the two stood there, holding each other. Though they had hugged countless times in the past, it had never been under these circumstances. Hermione knew she would see Harry throughout the day, whether at Hogwarts or at the Burrow before term started. At their own free will, her hands stroked Harry's back, feeling the line of his spine while she took in his scent. She had now discarded Ron's presence completely, solely focusing on her best friend. Her best friend who had gone through so much, at the Dursley's, at school with facing Voldemort three times, and never really having a family. He had lost his parents and godfather while she, Hermione, had both her parents, albeit now known as the Welkins, and a loving family. Over the summer, Harry had no one and Hermione had wanted to visit him numerous times before the start of term, to take him to see a movie in a Muggle movie theater or just drive around now that she had her Muggle license, despite the fact that she hadn't used it since the beginning of the summer holidays. It was always a relief to see him fit and muscular, even if he was a little skinnier than when at Hogwarts because of not eating at the Dursley's. Now, feeling the indent in his back where his spine was, Hermione knew she would never forget her best friend, though she wanted with her whole heart for him to somehow leave the forest alive and well, just as he was now. She felt reluctance emit from his body as he broke away, preventing herself from hugging him again. She stared into his bright eyes, silent communication flowing from her to him, and back again. Finally, but reluctantly, she dropped her arms to her side and Harry turned away and continued his heroic descent down the stairs. She let out a sad breath, then proceeded to press her lips together to keep herself from calling or crying out. Because she knew what he needed to do. And though she would miss him terribly if he were not to return, she was immensely proud of him for making such a huge sacrifice to the Wizarding World's Dark Lord.

That sacrifice? Himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: That's a wrap! I'll definitely be writing more Harmony fanfictions since I love them so much! :)


End file.
